minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Aiden
Aiden is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode, who appears as a minor antagonist in "The Order of the Stone" and the main antagonist in "Order Up!". He was one of the four members of The Ocelots, a team of builders rival to Jesse's Gang. He later forms his own group, the Blaze Rods. He is voiced by Matthew Mercer. He is the second episodic antagonist of the series, preceding Cassie Rose, PAMA and Hadrian. Biography Appearance Aiden has brown hair and wears a black jacket with the face of an ocelot (two crossed blaze rods in "Order Up!") on it. Under this, he wears a green shirt with yellow buttons similar to Magnus' armor. Later in Episode 5, he wears armor similar to that of a Roman gladiator, which also resembles to Soren's armor with only legs and arms. Personality Aiden was extremely rude to Jesse's gang in Episode 1, with him breaking a block, which led him burning Reuben's dragon costume and nearly destroying Jesse's build. However, in Episode 4, if Jesse lets Lukas leave on good terms and lets Lukas go after the rest of the Ocelots, Aiden will help Jesse's gang destroy the Wither Storm, by distracting it with fireworks. Near the end of Episode 5, if Jesse leads Aiden to safety, Aiden apologises for his wrong doings, and then becomes a writer to start over. Jesse also has the option to instead throw Aiden over the edge of Sky City, which causes Aiden to still hold his grudge. Quotes Items *Beacon *Stained Glass *Enchanted Diamond Sword *Cyan Enchanted Flint and Steel (Temporarily) *Spawn Eggs *Firework Rockets (Determinant) *Carrots Trivia *Otis and the Schoolboy are also voiced by Matthew Mercer. *Aiden can directly be described as a "Master Manipulator" by Jesse. *Aiden is the first antagonist in Minecraft Story Mode who can directly kill Jesse with a sword if he/she doesn't react quickly enough. (While Jesse does have a sword fight with Ivor earlier, Ivor won't kill Jesse if he/she doesn't react fast enough.) *After Aiden is defeated, if Jesse takes him to safety and later tells him to make a new start, Aiden will show interest in building himself a house and becoming a writer. *If Jesse chooses to help Lukas, she has the option to knock a tooth off of Aiden. *Aiden hates it when Gill shouts out "BLAZE RODS!!". Gallery Blaze_1024px.jpg|'Aiden' spawning a Blaze to attack Jesse. Aiden Suprise .png|'Aiden' surprised by Jesse. Aiden.png|Aiden at EnderCon. KNwp125-1-.png|'Aiden' after Jesse knocked his tooth out. jessevsaiden.jpg|Aiden fighting Jesse. 524260376.jpg|Aiden at his surrender AidenSkyCity1.jpg|'Aiden' in Sky City during Episode 5. AidenWithArmor.jpeg|Aiden wearing armor BlazeRodsandNewOrder.png|Aiden and The Blaze Rods fighting the New Order of The Stone. MaxthonSnap20160821185611.png|Aiden and a Creeper Spawn Egg. Aiden2.png|Aiden dissing the New Order of The Stone. Tottally_not_Star_Wars.jpg|Jesse and Aiden begin their final duel. Defeated.jpg|Jesse defeating Aiden. Charles_vs_Order.jpg|Aiden accosting Jesse. Ominous.jpg|Aiden waiting for Jesse. Aiden.jpeg|Aiden with Maya and Gill Aiden watching .jpeg|Aiden just after he just punched the stone, allowing the lava to flow Aiden asking Gabriel a question .jpeg|'Aiden' asking Gabriel a question Jesse, Lukas and Aiden.jpeg|Jesse, Lukas, and Aiden. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Ocelots Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:The Blaze Rods Category:Determinant Characters Category:Unknown Characters